omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Internet Explorer-Chan
|-|Internet-Chan= |-|Microsoft Edge= Character Synopsis Internet Explorer 'is the main protagonist of Merry's webcomic series about personified programs. They were created in 1995 to serve as the successor for the previouslt popular Netscape. She would go on to become the main softwar users would look up to until many other programs came around and took her spot. Now Internet Explorer seeks to gain followers and redeem herself to users that she's useful even after years of inactivity. Internet Explorer finds herself in conflict with several programs, most notably Google Chrome, whom of which believes herself to be the most perfect program Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A '''| '''4-A Verse: 'A Comic About Internet Explorer '''Name: '''Internet Explorer-Chan (or just Internet Explorer) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''24 (Was initially created in 1995 and still resides on the internet in 2019) '''Classification: '''Program '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation (Programs have the innate power to interact with and even manipulate information on a mass scale; Can absorb and destroy vast amounts of data), Energy Manipulation (Can manifest the data that exists within them and project it as an energy attack. Also just regulates energy), Time Manipulation (Programs can cause slow downs in the progression of time or even just stop time altogether), Creation (Programs have the ability to create objects from thin air, including weapons of their choice), Life-Force Absorption (As shown with Google Chrome, Programs can absorb the very life essence of a being in the form of "Ram"), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with the "Ram" of Programs, aka their very soul. Can also interac with pure information), Mind Manipulation (Chrome shows that Programs can mind control over beings to do their bidding), Non-Corporeal (Exists as purely information and also is without physical form), Transformation (Can become Microsoft Edge), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing other beings from existence), Duplication (Programs can duplicate themselves indefinitely, as such with The Morris Worm). Resistance to Information Manipulation (Programs regularly handle excessive amounts of information, even deadly ones), Soul Manipulation (Programs are made to endure attacks on their "Ram", which is practially their souls), Reality Warping (Some programs were unaffected by Morris Worm's reality warping, albeit was still effected by the destruction it was causing as a byproduct) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of fighting against Google Chrome, albeit is slighty weaker than her, whom of which is stated to be one of the most powerful programs in the series, likely on the level of The Morris-Worm Virus. Capable of fighting against programs that can harm her) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Far stronger than before and can fight more equally with Google Chrome, whom of which has amassed so much power to where the others feared her getting more power) 'Speed: FTL '(The attacks of Programs are purely data, of which moves at the speed of light across The Internet. Programs can consistently react to and dodge these attacks. Capable of blitzing Google Chrome ) | 'FTL '(Much faster than before, with her being described as the fastest browser in the series) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Can harm Google Chrome significantly, whom of which is at least comparable to The Morris-Worm Virus) | 'Multi-Solar System Class '(Can give Google Chrome a much bigger fight, being able to even overpower her at times) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Scales to other Programs who could survive the end of The Internet. Can survive a stabbing from Opera) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can tank attacks from Google Chrome, being able to casually endure her various abilities) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Programs don't require natural substain akin to a human and in fact, work endlessely for their users without any rest and has done so for years on end) 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range normally, Extended Melee Range with weapons and '''Stellar '''with Internet Powers 'Intelligence: Genius '(Programs are gifted with the knowledge of everything on earth and anything that has happened, likely exists within their minds. Additionally, Programs are far smarter any human, being also able to process information more faster) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Versions: Internet Explorer | Microsoft Edge ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None, although Internet Explorer can create weapons on the fly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Information Attacks: '''Interner Explorer can harness data and information, utilizing them for attacks. Can also draw energy from themselves and manifest it as attacks such as beams or other energy attacks *'Slow Down: Internet Explorer can cause time to slow down or even stop Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:A Comic About Internet Explorer Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 4